onelastshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Right Now, Right Now, Right Now!
With a show soon to reach its terrible end, two people are left. The challenge has a flashback to all 7 seasons of Total Drama with the ending considered for one, million, dollars! Both contestants are considered to attempt to win over their own crushes and with the intent to (secretly) split the money over an alliance for all, in a battle for Newbie vs History! In the end, a winner is crowned and announces the selection, putting the closing touches on the long-standing game. Plot FILL IN THIS AREA. After ending the final challenge and approaching a million-dollar prize, Tristan's side of helpers is however disrupted by Abagail and tells Tristan that she'll appreciate his win if done. The love potion created from Abagail (which was done by him) causes him to be lovestruck and already heartfelt with her so much, that Mike already calls in an opportunity was already being set. Tristan's ending After Mike's call-in, Scarf, however, takes back control of the intercom and tells him to return to the prize and defeat Mike, but is however said that Scarf was Abagail, but another shout caused him to leave him off the effects and takes over the advantage and changes through his personalities (Barista) in his final run, making him the winner. Tristan's supporters are happy about the win, stating that he might split the money to us. Tristan is happy and changes back to himself and celebrates. Mike's ending Scarf is unable to regain control of the intercom and attempts to push the chair but also fails. Abagail continues to talk with Tristan and Tristan pleads he would give the million to her instead and the kiss will happen by winning. But an angry Scarf runs fast near the finish line and carries a big rock which causes Tristan to lose the side effects of the potion and tells him to focus. However, Mike is seeing that Tristan was down, and he uses his strength to make him the winner. Tristan's supporters are suprised and shocked that this was all done due to the potion he created. Tristan is saddned about this and tells that he'll tell Abagail about this. Cast Trivia General *Helpers return to the show as a part in the finale. Tristan lists all of the contestants from its weaknesses and the helpfull-ness of the episode. **1: Hunter **2: Jyraine **3: Abagail **4: Zoey **5: Noah **6: Zoie **7: Cameron **8: Andrew **9: Gwen **10: Lightning **11: Scott **12: Emma (TD) **13: Lilli **14: Josiah **15: Jaques **16: Emma (BH) **17: Duncan **18: Kaelyn **19: Cody **20: Baxter **21: Chet **22: Reporter **23: Jo **24: Owen **25: Olivia **26: Marshal ***Although Scarf is not mentioned despite being chosen as a helper from Tristan, he states that Hunter is the strongest and Marshal as the weakest. *The order of the sections was Endings, World Tour, Action, Revenge Of the Island, Pahkitew Island, All Stars, and Island. Continuity References *The title is a play from a YouTube video named "chinese", with the Right Now's used from Guru Ant in the part of the video. Video *The following are specific references to all season of TD using the last episode (excluding spin-off series): **Island: The Very Last Episode, Really!, wearing Cow or Chicken hats and doing obstacles (final leg, reach the finish line to win) **Action: Mutiny On The Soundstage, doing an Obstacle Course and trivia about the eliminated contestants from the season (They move on after their 3rd question) **World Tour: Hawaiian Punch, doing all challenges (claim the "fake" 1 million dollar prize to move on) **Revenge Of The Island: Brain vs Brawn. Create gear and pin down your opponent. (No matter what, they move on at the end) **All Stars: The Final Wreck-ening, doing the Moats Of Doom (Moves on after pulling the sword) **Pahkitew Island: Lies, Cries, And One Big Prize, ski down a mountain using available supplies (Move on when out of the snow) **Endings: A mix of previous challenges (includes Noodles Are The Best, Angry Flying, and Oh my Puyo.) Goofs Gallery File: Placeholder|Chris announces that this is Total Drama's last episode... File: Placeholder|... and its also ending it with a million dollars! File: Placeholder|Tristan wakes up at the last day of Total Drama Endings. File: Placeholder|Mike wakes up at the last day of Total Drama Endings. See also